1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a system and method for providing remote demonstration and control of test and measurement devices. Specifically, the system and method of the present invention provide a system engineered to provide remote demonstration and control of test and measurement devices at a remote site.
2. Description of Related Art
As is known in the electrical arts, when a new electrical device is developed or being utilized, the system device can exhibit errors. As a consequence, developers and users of these new electrical devices can utilize many techniques to verify proper operation of the electronic device and diagnose these errors. One of the many techniques used is a test and measurement device. The use of test and measurement devices have many drawbacks and can be difficult to use efficiently. One of the more difficult tasks when using a test and measurement device has been determining which test and measurement device to use and how to properly and efficiently use it. Many test and measurement device vendors have dealt with this issue by providing sales and equipment documentation describing the manner in which to connect and use the test and measurement device.
However, some of the documentation may be difficult to follow, making it difficult for developers and users of an electronic device to determine which test and measurement device to use and how to best use it. In these cases, many developers and users resort to contacting the vendor of the test and measurement device to request help in determining which test and measurement device to use and how best to use it.
When demonstrating test and measurement devices, it is often desirable to experiment with a test and measurement device prior to purchase. Commonly, a user reviews a catalog or web page and calls for sales and technical assistance. If a demo test and measurement device is available, the customer may schedule to have the test and measurement device shipped to them for a predetermined demo.
One drawback to this scenario is with regard to efficiency and immediacy of access to test and measure instruments that are not in the physical possession of the user. There is a problem with human nature being impetuous, once something catches a user""s fancy, they may wish to acquire it now.
Finally, the most overlooked aspect of using test and measurement devices is the training. Many customers avoid training because of the time delay, cost and logistics involved. For a user to obtain a demonstration by a skilled engineer could cause a wait of many days or even weeks to be performed. Most measurement device manufacturers offer training, but at great cost to the customer for travel, lodging and production time.
Another problem with the lack of training for using test and measurement devices is that a new user may not know what results to expect. Therefore, it is difficult for the new user to determine whether the test and measurement device is functioning properly. Not only does the new user wish to talk to an expert there is a long-felt need that the experts see what the user is seeing to explain the function of the device. A problem with resorting to contacting the vendor of the test and measurement device is that describing the behavior of the instrument over the telephone can be time consuming, frustrating, and many times, misleading.
Heretofore, test and measurement device manufacturers have a need for and lacked a system and method for remote demonstration and control of test measurement devices.
The present invention is generally directed to a system and method for remote demonstration and control of a test and measurement device.
Briefly described in architecture, the remote demonstration and control system can be implemented as follows. A client graphical user interface for providing interaction with a user and a client computer system is provided. The client graphical user interface permits the user to request active instrument panel pages from a server. The server includes an active server page, Active-X, and a standard instrument control library. The active server page is a page that emulates an instrument panel and includes remote scripting interfaces to provide constant update of the instrument panel page. The active server page connects to the Active-X or Dynamic Link Library application, which is the interface between the active server page and the standard instrument control library. The requests for update status data of a remote controlled instrument is processed by the standard instrument control library which provides the correct message format for data requests to the remote controlled instrument. The standard instrument control library issues the remote control request directly, or to a gateway that interfaces to the remote controlled instrument. The remote controlled instrument provides data, and reacts to commands received through the gateway. The instrument, upon receiving a command or request for instrument state data, transmits the instrument state data to the gateway for further transmission to the standard instrument control library. The standard instrument control library returns the instrument state data to the Active-X application, which then interfaces to and returns the instrument state data to the active server page. The active server page then transmits the instrument state data to the client user interface for further display to a user.
The present invention can also be viewed as a method for remote demonstration and control of a test and measurement device. In this regard, the following steps can broadly summarize the method. Connecting a communication line to the remote demonstration and control system, and powering up the remote demonstration and control system. The remote demonstration and control system automatically calls the call center on the connected communication link upon invocation. The remote demonstration and control system establishes the make and model of the connected test and measurement equipment. The test and measurement equipment receives instructions directing remote control of the connected test and measurement equipment from the remote demonstration and control system.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to one with skill in the art upon examination of the following drawings and detailed description. It is intended that all such additional features and advantages be included herein within the scope of the present invention.